Move on the music baby !
by Kitsune-In-The-Maze
Summary: OS - "Kira toussota, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. Elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de Malia, évitant son regard. Mais elle sentait le corps de la blonde se déhancher contre le sien, et ce contact était loin de la laisser insensible."


Hello !

J'avais déjà dit que je comptais écrire sur le fandom de Teen Wolf un de ces jours. Voilà chose faite. Et, pour mes débuts sur cette série, j'ai choisi de vous concocter un petit OS. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le couple Malia/Kira. Bon, je trouve que Malia va très bien avec Stiles, et de même avec Scott et Kira. Pourtant, je trouve que ces deux filles pourraient également être très bien ensemble ! Le passage de leur danse au Mexique m'a particulièrement inspirée, comme vous pourrez le constater. ^^ Et, j'ai cherché un peu, et il ne me semble pas qu'il existe déjà d'écrits sur ce couple en français. Alors voilà, j'inaugure ! :D

 **Titre :** " _Move on the music baby !_ "

 **Rating :** _T, je suppose._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement..._

 **Personnages principaux :** _[Malia - Kira] - Scott_

 **Résumé :** _"Kira toussota, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. Elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de Malia, évitant son regard. Mais elle sentait le corps de la blonde se déhancher contre le sien, et ce contact était loin de la laisser insensible."_

* * *

 **MOVE ON THE MUSIC BABY**

 _« Don't forget the mission !_ »

* * *

Un léger sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres de Malia. Face à elle, sa jeune amie tentait tant bien que mal de se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique. Pourtant, sa gêne se percevait à des kilomètres. Et ce, même lorsque l'on ne possédait pas les sens super-développés d'un coyote-garou. Une main devant la bouche, Malia étouffa un rire. Mais Kira l'entendit, et lui adressa un regard noir, signifiant clairement « ris encore une fois, et je te fous mon katana dans les dents ».

Son sourire malicieux se faisant plus insistant, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la hanche de Kira. Elle l'attira alors à elle, son regard se plongeant dans celui de sa partenaire. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement sous la surprise. Mais elle se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt plus proche de Malia qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et cette situation eut pour effet de la mettre dans un embarras encore plus fragrant.

 _\- Arrête de rougir, on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir,_ lui glissa la brune à l'oreille.

Kira toussota, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. Elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de Malia, évitant son regard. Mais elle sentait le corps de la blonde se déhancher contre le sien, et ce contact était loin de la laisser insensible. Bientôt, la deuxième main de Malia vint se poser sur sa taille, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps. Kira déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux daignant enfin rencontrer ceux de la jeune femme contre elle. Et le sourire qu'elle vit acheva de lui faire perdre la raison. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire de danse. Ce geste sembla inciter Malia à en faire plus, puisque la pression sur la taille de la brune se fit plus forte, et elles se retrouvèrent littéralement plaquées l'une à l'autre. Et Kira sentit soudain sa tête lui tourner. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de son amie tandis que celle-ci ondulait contre elle, frôlant ses seins des siens. OK, l'asiatique allait carrément perdre la tête si elle continuait.

Puis, elle retomba lourdement sur terre. A l'autre bout de la salle, elle pouvait voir les yeux de Scott qui luisaient. Ils la fixaient. Mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer son expression. Sentant le corps de Kira se raidir, Malia fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Il y a Scott,_ fut la seule explication fournie par la jeune femme.

Bien que son froncement de sourcils persistait, le sourire de la blonde ne s'effaçait pas. Elle se pencha une fois de plus vers l'oreille de Kira, caressant sa peau de son souffle.

- _On s'en fiche,_ murmura-t-elle. _On ne fait rien de mal._

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Kira de répondre, elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe, avant de descendre un peu pour parsemer son cou de baisers. La belle brune frissonna violemment sous les lèvres de sa partenaire et laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents mordiller sa peau. Elle ferma les paupières, et décida d'ôter toute pensée parasite de son esprit. Comme son petit-ami, par exemple.

Malia alternait entre la langue et les dents pour marquer la peau de la belle. A chaque petit gémissement provenant de Kira, elle souriait un peu plus. Alors qu'elle parvenait presque au décolleté de la jeune femme, elle sentit deux mains sur ses fesses. Tout d'abord surprise, elle releva vivement la tête pour fixer l'expression envoutante de Kira. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux. Et elle se rendit compte de la place qu'avaient inconsciemment prises ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle commença à retirer ses doigts. Mais, vive comme l'éclair, Malia stoppa net son mouvement en attrapant ses poignets. Avec un clin d'œil, elle reposa fermement les mains de Kira sur ses fesses.

Les deux jeunes femmes collèrent ensuite leurs bassins, leurs hanches effectuant des mouvements de plus en plus insistants les unes contre les autres. Lorsque la musique entama un rythme plus lent, plus langoureux, Malia effectua un rapide demi-tour pour venir coller son dos à la poitrine de la brune. Et elle se laissa glisser contre le corps de Kira, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour ensuite remonter lentement, toujours collée à elle.

Et bien sûr, ce fut cet instant-là que choisirent deux chasseurs pour venir les attaquer. Malia vit du coin de l'œil un homme parler dans un talkie-walkie. Elle se retourna vers Kira et lui glissa en vitesse

 _\- La mission. On reprend ça plus tard ma belle._

Puis, elle se retourna, prête à faire regretter à ce chasseur de l'avoir dérangée dans un moment aussi agréable.

 **.X.**

Oui, c'est court. Mais bon, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire plus long. Et puis j'ai écris sur le coup de l'inspiration, sans vraiment chercher à faire un truc long. Alors voilà. ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec un avis (même négatif, du moment qu'il soit constructif). Ça fait toujours super plaisir, croyez-moi. :)

Et n'hésitez pas également à éventuellement me soumettre vos idées d'OS. ;) Vous pouvez aussi le faire sur mon twitter : Kitsune_InMaze (lien complet sur mon profil) !

A bientôt !


End file.
